TDP Total Drama Power
by DarkHyena
Summary: ALL APPS ARE FILLED STORY WILL BE STARTING SOON.
1. beta reader wanted

**My pc so I'm starting a new TDP so umm get your apps in soon**

**Hey everyone this is Total Drama Powers and I'm going to need 22 super powered teens to be apart of my show 11 boy 11 girl 11 good & 11 bad = rating baby!!**

**No cheap powers. Try to be new with your powers because I get tired of the same thing. And I'm not just going to make my guy just win I'm going to be fair so please don't be mad if u lose.**

**App**

**Name: Aim ****Wilson**

**Super name: REDRUM**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: M**

**Power: teleportation when I teleport a red mist cloud appears. Healing factor and highly trained armed and unarmed combat. Has a lot of knives.**

**Weakness: if I cant see where I'm going I'll end up anywhere with in 5 miles.**

**Clothes: black hoody with black jeans and black and red K-Swiss. When im in a fight I wear a black steel plated mask that says red rum going down the right eye in red **

**Hair: sliver short cut hair**

**Personality: makes fun of people but is still nice to them and always jokes around even in the face of death**

**Stereotype: smart talking funny guy**

**Eye: bright red**

**Skin: light skinned **

**Dad and Mom: Deadpool and ****Black Widow**

**Other: (anything you want to add)**

**Audition tape: well because I'm making the show cause I got a gun to the guys typing head I guess I'm in no matter what HAHAHA.**

**So send your person in!!**


	2. super freaks need

**My pc so I'm starting a new TDP so umm get your apps in soon**

**Hey everyone this is Total Drama Powers and I'm going to need 22 super powered teens to be apart of my show 11 boy 11 girl 11 good & 11 bad = rating baby!!**

**No cheap powers. Try to be new with your powers because I get tired of the same thing. And I'm not just going to make my guy just win I'm going to be fair so please don't be mad if u lose.**

**App**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Power:**

**Weakness:**

**Clothes:**

**Hair:**

**Personality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Eye:**

**Skin:**

**Other:**

**Audition tape:**

**So send your person in!!**


	3. my first picks fors supers

Name: Patrick Kuba

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Power: Can convert any object into a weapon.

Weakness: The object has the same material, so a stump turned into a sword is still wood. Also has natural human weaknesses.

Clothes: Open neck white shirt, black pants and men's heal boots. A red trench coat, metal bracers and light pauldrens. Have light greaves and fingerless gloves. Around his neck is a metal chain with a charm. The charm is two swords with a star.

Hair: Short, black with red and white streaks.

Personality: Likes a challenge, to the point of insanity. Also loves to fight and test his skills. Forms rivalries which he sees as friendships and has a sense of honor. He only fights one-on-one, never faces a weakened opponent and fells the losers fate belongs to the winner (if he sees a fight and the winner say the loser lives but the loser tried to commit suicide he'll stop him.). He does not save people unless he can gain something from it, such as an ally wealth or support. Is also a charmer, flirts but has eyes only for one woman. Gives little thought to good or evil, but is known as a villain for his judgments of death upon his enemies if they're weak. A perfectionist. Never has regret save that a fight sometimes must end early.

Stereotype: The Martial Artist

Eye: Crystal blue soulless eyes

Skin: Slightly tanned.

Other: Knows many forms of martial arts, and all weapons  
styles. His family was rich and powerful, but they had him trained to be perfection. If he didn't do well they punished him severely. That was until he discovered his power. When that happened he ended them both, but silently thanked them for pushing him to excel.  
If he is paired it should be with another who is a slob or someone truly honorable. He never paid much attention to sex, though he prefers women.

Audition tape:  
Patrick is standing in a room, two tables next to him. On one table is a tin can, the other has a plastic plate.  
"Hello." He greets. "My name is Patrick. Now most people want a villain or hero, but I'm more of a neutral guy. I do lean more to the dark, violent natures though. In any case this is my power." And he grasped the objects. The can and plate converted to knives. He stabbed them both into the table, with the metal one piercing but the plastic breaking.  
"True the plastic was just plastic but you understand the point. Chose me, I will make your show wonderful."  
Tape ends.

Name: Mozart "Monique" Squiteri

Nickname: Mo

Age: 18

Sex: male

Power: He can make giant black bat wings appear out of his back and can fly super fast and communicate with and control bats. He has fangs but does not need to drink blood like vampires. His main powers lie in the music he plays on his guitar and the songs he sings. He can make people fall under a hypnotic trance, control their minds or simply give them pain depending on the type of music and style of song he used.

Weakness: Unpleasant music playing

Clothes: (regular/boy) black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back, jeans and red converse. He has a hoop lip piercing and red studded earrings on both ears that matches the color of his mohawk and always carries his red fender guitar with him and keeps a switchblade knife in his back pocket.  
(cross-dressing/girl) Anything red, tight, short and sexy and eight-inch platform heels or six-inch stilettos(red, of course). He wears makeup and red dangling earrings and always manages to look like a hot chick despite the fact that he isn't a girl.

Hair: (regular)tall black Mohawk with the tip dyed red.  
(cross-dressing)straight shoulder length black wig

Personality: He is a guy who likes to have fun and play his fender guitar. When he's bored, he will start plucking his strings to the melody of "Musetta's Waltz"(if you don't know what it is, check out Rent. It's the song Roger is constantly playing on his guitar). He's easy going but when he gets mad, he will let out a string of English and Italian curses while ready to skin someone with his switchblade. He is also a typical RENT-head, meaning he knows the entire lyrics for all the songs and feels that RENT has been the light in his life, how there truly is "No day but today." He can get very defensive over Rent if someone were to criticize it, such as saying Angel should have been played by a girl. When he's really stressed out, he finds comfort in cross-dressing and drinking Jack Daniels.

Stereotype: The Cross-dressing RENT-head

Eye: brown oval shaped eyes, wears contacts

Skin: He is 5'9" with an average build & a six-pack. He has a sun-kissed tan and when he cross-dresses, he always manages to pass off as a hot chick.

Other:

Likes: rock and roll music, RENT, Italian food, Italian folk songs, Jack Daniels, playing on his guitar, singing, Adam Lambert, Taylor Lautner, Mark Salling(Puck from Glee) and partying

Dislikes: drugs, cheating(in challenges and relationships), hypocrites, gossip, homophobes

Talents: singing in English and Italian, playing the guitar, being sober after twelve bottles of Jack Daniels, passing off as a hot girl when cross-dressing and walking with ease in seven-inch stilettos

Audition tape: the camera turns on and you see a band playing on an outdoor stage, and when the music stopped, the crowd cheers. The lead singer, Mo, gives a winning smile to the crowd in front of him and everyone goes wild, especially the girls. He moves toward the mic in front of him and says, "Hey everyone. We are The Bohemians. Are you ready to rock?" The crowd gets louder and the camera goes to static then is turned on again.

Mo is sitting on a park bench later in the day with his guitar in his lap, playing a few chords from Musetta's Waltz. He looks up and says, "What's up people? I'm Mo Squiteri. I hope you pick me for the show cause every reality show needs a rocker and I'm that rocker. And Just to let you know, I am openly bisexual so if you don't let me in because of this, I will sue you. Later."

Name: Samantha Lyle

Age: 16

Sex: female

Power: Pyrokenesis. Can sometimes set her whole body on fire and not get burned.

Weakness: Water and anything else that's cold. She also can't really control her powers really well because they react to her anger.

Clothes: Black baggy jeans, baggy bright red T-Shirt with a black heart on it, huge black zip up hoody and black skate shoes.

Hair: Long, reddish orange that is tied into a loose braid that goes to her midback, bangs that sweep over her left eye.

Personality: Sam is shy, quiet and reserved. She has severe self confidence and self esteem issues. She also has this thing where she doesn't talk to anyone unless they talk to her first, and even when they do, she doesn't look them in the eye unless she knows that she can trust them.

Stereotype: The shy bookworm

Eye: Bluish and she wears black think rimmed glasses

Skin: tannish

Other: Has a photographic memory and can speed read

Audition tape: Camera opens to she Sam standing in front of a fireplace. " Hello, my name is Samantha, but I like to be called Sam."

" Hey Sam! Heads up!!" Her two older step brothers yell as she is pelted with multiple water balloons.

Sam is now soaked, but the fire behind her begins to expand and grow. " Gah! Shoot!" Sam pulls a fire extinguisher from the side and starts to put out the fire. Once the fire is out, Sam turns back to the camera, still soaking wet and smiled sheepishly. " Hope to hear from you s-soon." She stutters has the camera fades to black./

Name: Annalyza Andeno

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Power: Can nullify and copy the abilities of others for a certain amount of time.

Weakness: It only works if she gets skin-to-skin contact with that person. Plus, once a specific amount of time (around two hours, give or take) is over, she'll have to touch that person once more in order to do it again. Also, for the length of time she has that person's powers, she has the weaknesses, too.

Clothes: A light blue tank top, black Capri's, and white flip-flops.

Hair: Dirty blonde, slightly wavy with bangs that goes to her chin.

Personality: Annalyza is the type that believes that the way to winning is to act like you everyone and be friends to them, even if you secretly hate their guts. She's the type to smile and laugh with everyone one minute, then turn around and stab them in the back when they're not looking, so no one knows it's her. She's a manipulative, sly person. And she's GOOD at it.

Stereotype: The Manipulative Backstabber.

Eye: Bright teal.

Skin: Sun-kissed tan.

Other: She's a villain, obviously.

Audition tape: The camera turns on to Annalyza smiling sweetly as she says, "Hello there! I'm Annalyza, and I wish to be on TDP. Why should I, you ask? Well, one: with me around, I PROMISE you'll get awesome ratings and two: just watch my power!"

She opens up a door near her and reveals a hero, bound, gagged, and unmasked. As soon as the hero sees her, he sends something flying at her with his telekinesis.

She just grins and says to him, "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't really enjoy that."

She presses her hand against his cheek and suddenly, everything stops flying around. She then looks back at the camera, and uses her newly gained telekinesis to bring her a water bottle.

She takes a sip from it, then continues, her sweet smile once again on her face "Beautiful, isn't it? Anyways, remember: My name is Annalyza, and pick me for Total Drama Power!"

The camera then shuts off.


	4. last call

Ok I'm sorry to say these is my last call for people to be in TDP because I'm tired of waiting all the open spots ill just fill myself so last change. Send them in.

People that made it are

1. Aim Wilson

2. Patrick Kuba

3. Mozart "Monique" Squiteri

4. Samantha Lyle

5. Annalyza Andeno

6. Marissa Jones

7. Alister Cash

8. Ivette Pamela Torres you need a weakness as well so make one up

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

21.

22.


	5. tomorros the last day

Ok I'm sorry to say these is my last call for people to be in TDP because I'm tired of waiting all the open spots ill just fill myself so last change. Send them in.

People that made it are

Boys

1. Aim Wilson

2. Patrick Kuba

3. Mozart "Monique" Squiteri

4. Alister Cash

5. Darkness

6. Tom Reeves

7. Dan Red

8.

9.

10.

11.

Girls

12. Samantha Lyle

13. Annalyza Andeno

14. Marissa Jones

15. Ivette Pamela Torres

16. Rachel "Blend" Marie

17. Shade

18. Lauren Zachary

19. Selene (Sel) Chiba

20. Eve Isley

21. Kari Red

22.


	6. goodbad news

Ok I'm sorry to say these is my last call for people to be in TDP because I'm tired of waiting all the open spots ill just fill myself so last change. Send them in.

People that made it are

Boys

1. Aim Wilson

2. Patrick Kuba

3. Mozart "Monique" Squiteri

4. Alister Cash

5. Darkness

6. Tom Reeves

7. Dan Red

8. Nick Dawson

9. Kenta Miiwa

10.

11.

Girls

12. Samantha Lyle

13. Annalyza Andeno

14. Marissa Jones

15. Ivette Pamela Torres

16. Rachel "Blend" Marie

17. Shade

18. Lauren Zachary

19. Selene (Sel) Chiba

20. Eve Isley

21. Kari Red

22. Kourtney McCain


	7. ALL apps are filled

All Apps are now filled and im woking on the first EP and now worries no one well be voted off…. Or I could be lying y'all have to wait and see. And also look for the first EP under total drama power not this one.

People that made it are

Boys

1. Aim Wilson

2. Patrick Kuba

3. Mozart "Monique" Squiteri

4. Alister Cash

5. Darkness

6. Tom Reeves

7. Dan Red

8. Nick Dawson

9. Kenta Miiwa

10. Jack Thompson

11. Shadow Ryn

Girls

12. Samantha Lyle

13. Annalyza Andeno

14. Marissa Jones

15. Ivette Pamela Torres

16. Rachel "Blend" Marie

17. Shade

18. Lauren Zachary

19. Selene (Sel) Chiba

20. Eve Isley

21. Kari Red

22. Kourtney McCain


End file.
